The Little Mermaid Fairy
by Aquaprincess3
Summary: What if there was a fairy on Earth way before Roxy and the fairy hunters and that fairy just happened to be Bloom's childhood best friend; Alexis. As the Winx dig deeper into a past Alexis never thought she had, everyone discovers things that could change the entire magical world. This story is full of friendship, magic, romance, betrayal, and a heartwarming reunion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_***Okay, I know I've tried this before but I've decided to do it with a whole a new spin, the setting is still the same but here's the new spin I'm going to sort of combine the 4kids version with the Nickelodeon version, to find out your just going have to follow the story because I'm not telling. =p Well enjoy the story. ^_^ **_

****Gardenia****

The loud buzzing noise of Alexis's alarm clock vibrated its way throughout her entire bedroom finding its way into her ears, awakening her out of a dead dreamless sleep. Alexis groggily opened one eye to see what time it was, she groaned tiredly, pulling the sheet covers over her face once she saw 6 am on her alarm clock.

It was time for early morning training. Ugh!

Alexis loved everything about swimming; how it made her feel, how it unstressed her, and it was the perfect way to get fit. However, there was just one particular thing that Alexis could so do without, the early morning training sessions.

It wasn't that Alexis wasn't completely committed to the harsh training that every swimmer who dreamed of swimming in the Olympics had to go through, it was just the getting up at six am part that Alexis couldn't stand, especially on nights when she stayed up until 2 am cramming for tests. Which she did just last night.

But even though she was exhausted and sore, Alexis pushed her covers off and got out of bed. She stifled a yawn, stretched, then walked into her closet, grabbed a bathing suit, and started putting it on. After getting into her bathing suit and grabbing her cloth swimmer's coat. Alexis walked out of her bedroom, headed to her family's indoor pool.

The second she opened the door, Alexis could smell the scent of chlorine coming from the pool, which made her crinkle her nose in disgust.

It wasn't just the smell of chlorine that affected her, anytime she went swimming in a pool or even sat in a hot-tub, Alexis found herself somewhat drained, and energy less.

But thanks to opening all the windows during her swims, and making sure she scrubbed her body really good in the shower, the chlorine hardly affected her at all.

Placing a hand over her mouth and nose, Alexis quickly but slowly ran towards the three-glass door like window and opened one, the second she opened one of the windows Alexis could smell the sweet wonderful scents of her favorite flowers from her mother's flower garden.

Now that all the windows were open, instead of chlorine, Alexis could feel the sweet mixture of the hibiscus's and the water lilies from her mother's flower garden fill her senses as it filled the entire poolroom.

"Ah, that's much better" Alexis sighed, taking in another deep breath.

Walking over to and opening a medium sized blue cooler, Alexis grabbed a blue spray lotion bottle from it.

The lotion inside the bottle was a special type of lotion that was hand made by Alexis's best friend Mckayla.

It was made with all natural ingredients like, coconut milk, lemon seed oil, and blueberry extract. It worked even better than a manufactured brand, was perfect for the environment, and gave off a really yummy smell.

After spraying and rubbing the lotion all over her body, Alexis was on the diving board.

Closing her eyes and taking in both scents of her lotion and the flowers, Alexis happily jumped off the diving board landing in the water with a perfect front flip as if the water was welcoming her back home.

****Alfea****

"Hey, I wonder why Faragonda wants to see all of us?" Stella asked.

"I honestly have no idea Stella," Bloom replied "But if she want's to see all of us, it must be pretty big."

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Layla were outside in the courtyard relaxing after being done with their afternoon classes, when Mrs. Griselda showed up telling them they were all being summoned to headmistress Faragonda's office immediately.

Mrs. Griselda didn't give out any specific details of what or why they were being summoned to the headmistress's office, she just said Mrs. Faragonda needed to speak with them immediately.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the codex?" Layla asked

"Well we're about to find out" Musa said, pointing to the door that lead into Mrs. Faragonda's office.

The Winx girls walked into the headmistress's office, and saw Mrs. Faragonda sitting at her desk looking rather perplexed.

"You wanted to see us, Mrs. Faragonda," Bloom said

"Yes, Girls," Mrs. Faragonda said warmly "please have a seat."

Once all six girls were seated, the former fairy godmother rose up from her desk walked over and stood in front of where the girls were seated.

"Girl's, I'm going to give it to you all clearly and bluntly," Mrs. Faragonda said, leaning against her desk "we've found a magical source on Earth."

"What!" all girls exclaimed

"You've seriously found magic on Earth?!" Tecna asked

"Yes, but it's a small source," Mrs. Faragonda said "we've been monitoring it since the last couple of months."

"But you told us there hasn't been any magic on earth for years," Musa said "what would have caused it to suddenly show up now?"

"That we're not quite sure of Musa," Mrs. Faragonda said "but I have a theory."

"What is it, Mrs. F" Layla asked

"Bloom, you were just a child when your fairy powers first occurred, right?" Mrs. Faragonda asked turning to the redheaded fairy.

"Umm, yes" Bloom answered

"Then, they came back when you were 16 and tried to rescue miss Stella?" Mrs. Faragonda asked

"Yeah they did." Bloom answered again.

"Mrs. Faragonda what does Bloom discovering her powers have to do with this?" Flora asked

"Because, my theory is, is that when a fairy is just an infant, her powers and abilities are truly shown, but," Mrs. Faragonda trailed off.

"But?" Stella asked.

"But, If the fairy is raised in an environment where she's either not able to use her powers or abilities at all or she's unaware of them, her fairy powers will stay dormant until the day of that fairy's 16th birthday."

"So what your saying Mrs. F, is that the magic source on earth, is a fairy that just turned 16?" Layla asked

"Yes that's precisely it, Layla" Mrs. Faragonda said

"So, did you just call us in to tell us that there's a fairy on Earth?" Tecna said

All six girls saw their headmistress's expression turn from serious to tired

"Girls, I know protecting the codex, and fighting Lord Darkar and the trix is in your up most importance, but I'm afraid if this magic source is really a fairy and if Lord Darkar figuires out that there is an actual fairy on Earth who is complelty unaware of her abilities he will try to convert her to his side."

The room was filled with a silence that only lasted a minute.

"Alright, we'll do it." Bloom nodded

"Yeah!"

"This fairy really needs our help."

"Yeah, this is a job for the Winx Club!"

The headmistress looked at the six young girls with a motherly type pride.

"Thank you, girls." Mrs. Faragonda said warmly

"So where is this fairy?" Musa asked

"Somewhere in Gardenia" Mrs. Faragonda answered

The second she heard "in Gardenia", Bloom had to use every ounce of self-control she had not to squeal at the top of her lungs while happily doing a magical back flip.

Gardenia was the town she grew up in before she found out that she was the fairy princess of Sparks, lately Bloom was suddenly finding herself looking for a chance to go back and see her adoptive parents: Mike and Vanessa.

"So when do we leave?" Flora asked

"Tomorrow morning," Mrs. Faragonda answered "but I'm afraid I can only spare you girls a week."

"Well, how hard could it be to find just one fairy in a huge non magical city in just one week?" Stella laughed darkly

"We'll find away!" Bloom said, very determined

And with that, the girls left Mrs. Faragonda office to go pack for their trip, knowing that this was going to be one very interesting trip.

_***Well that's end for the beginning Ch, if you thought that beginng Ch was a little weak, pathetic, or needs some work write and review and tell me what you think (but keep the language clean please, Fanfiction doesn't allow ugly language, and neither do I.) **_

_**Well Aquaprincess3 signing out ;)* **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_***Okay Here's Ch 2, now to all those who are curious about the story's title, I chose it because it's suit's the story really well, and it was all I could think of. **_

_**P.S I forgot to mention this in the first chapter; this is sort of also a Scooby Doo crossover and The Disclaimer of all Winx Club, Disney, and Scooby Doo Characters, I only own the OC's, Well enjoy the Ch ^_^ * **_

***Alfea***

It was a bright sunny morning as the Winx girls walked onto the campus quad with their suitcases.

"Okay girl's we've got a little extra time before the bus to Magix gets here," Bloom stated "does anybody need to go over the plan again?"

Everyone just shook their heads no.

The plan was when the girls got to Gardenia, they would stay at Bloom's house, and if anyone asked, they were on spring break from boarding school.

"I still think it's impossible." Stella said, plopping down onto her suitcase

"Oh, come on Stel," Musa said "have a little faith."

"But, Musa we've only got one week to find a fairy who doesn't even know she is one, doesn't that make you just a little doubtful?" Stella asked

"Well maybe a little, but Stella, Mrs. Faragonda is really counting on us to find this fairy and you know we can't let her down." Musa said kindly

"Yeah I guess your right." Stella said quietly

The girls talked until they saw Mrs. Faragonda and Mrs. Griselda walking towards them.

"Good Morning." they all chorused.

"Good Morning girls" Mrs. Faragonda said

"We're just waiting for the bus to take us to Magix." Bloom said

"Good, while you're waiting, there is just one thing that you girls will need to be aware of for this mission." Mrs. Faragonda said

"What's that Mrs. Faragonda?" Layla asked

"It's about the fairy that you'll be looking for," Mrs. Faragonda said in a serious tone. "She's a water fairy."

"How do you know she's a water fairy?" Tecna asked

"Because when we first discovered the energy reading, it gave off a water type magic," Mrs. Faragonda explained "but there was something strange about it."

"Strange, Strange how?" Flora asked

"Layla, your fairy powers come from the tides correct?" Mrs. Faragonda asked

"Yeah that's right," Layla answered "why do you ask?"

"Because it seems this new fairy's powers come's from the ocean itself." Mrs. Faragonda said

"So you're saying this fairy could be an elemental!" Musa asked, sounding astonished. Mrs. Faragonda nodded.

"I've heard of elemental fairies," Tecna said "they're extremely powerful fairies who can draw really powerful magic just by being in the right environment."

"That is correct Tecna," Mrs. Faragonda said "elemental fairies can also prove to be the most dangerous when they become corrupted, which is why you must hurry and find this new fairy and bring her back so we can determine if' she is one or not."

"We'll do are best-" Bloom started to say but was suddenly interrupted by a loud roaring sound coming from the sky.

Everyone looked up at the sky, and saw a very familiar Red Fountain ship coming in.

"Hey, I thought we said goodbye to the boys last night." Musa said sounding confused

"We did." Bloom said, as the ship landed in the middle of the courtyard.

"Oh you know that Brandon," Stella smiled mockingly "just can't stay away." Everyone expect Stella rolled their eyes.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna happily greeted their boyfriends, as they came out of the ship.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bloom asked, looking at Sky.

"We're here to go to Earth with you guys." He answered

"Why?" Musa asked

"Special Mission." Riven said

"Professor Saladin told us to give this to you Mrs. Faragonda." Brandon said, handing a large envelope to Mrs. Faragonda.

Shock had suddenly appeared on the headmistresses face as she read the letter.

"What is it Mrs. F?" Bloom asked

"A hunter troll has somehow managed to show up in Gardenia!" Mrs. Faragonda said tensely

"What!" The girls exclaimed

***Gardenia***

Alexis walked back into her room feeling completely refreshed and reenergized. That's what swimming always did for her, no matter how tired or sluggish she was, Alexis could always count on a good workout swim to perk her tune right up.

Alexis looked at her alarm clock again and sighed when she saw it was 7:00.

"_Ugh, I did it again!" _Alexis thought annoyingly to herself. _Better get ready_, she thought.

School started at 8:20; to be on time, Alexis had to be dressed, had to have breakfast and be on the road to the school by 7:45.

Since she showered in the poolroom, Alexis quickly walked and grabbed her school uniform out of her closest, and quickly walked into her bathroom, peeled off her wet swimmer's coat and bathing suit, and got dressed.

After putting her bathing suit and swimmer's coat into the bathroom hamper, Alexis went to the mirror, and brushed her teeth. Once she was done, Alexis looked annoyingly at her still dripping wet hair.

Alexis really wasn't well known; for caring about her outer appearance, but thanks to her sister Desi, she was starting to.

Alexis sighed, quickly walked over and grabbed a dry towel from the towel cabinet, after wrapping her hair with the towel; Alexis began to gentle rub her hair with the towel.

After a minute of towel drying, Alexis's hair was completely dry.

"_That's really strange," _Alexis, thought, _"usually my hair takes 20 minutes to towel dry?" _

When she pulled the towel off, looked into the mirror, Alexis saw that her hair did look completely dry, but also looked different…It seemed to look healthier and brighter.

"_Huh?" _Alexis thought

When she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, Alexis thought she was touching soft velvet silk.

"_Hmm, maybe it's the new conditioner I just bought." _Alexis thought to herself, picking up her brush.

Once she was done brushing her hair, Alexis got out a white hair band with a blue colored bow tie on it. After putting it on, Alexis walked out of the bathroom and headed over to her desk; where the huge pile of biology notes along with her biology book sat scattered on her desk. Alexis shook her head as she gave out a tired sigh.

Alexis really didn't mind the hard studying, she was a hard worker, the fact that she was a straight A+ student at Gardenia prep could tell you that; it was the pressure Alexis couldn't stand. Alexis had really close relationships with both her mom and dad; it was the family name that had Alexis in pressurized grip. That was the serious problem with being a Blake; always having to be on the successful track 24/7.

Most of Alexis's older cousins (all of them girls.) already had rich successful career's by the time they were 10. Now being 16 and having no experience of being a famous fashion designer, model, doctor, surgeon, or astronaut on her belt, Alexis was suddenly starting to feeling really insecure and a little pathetic about still being in high school, instead of being in Harvard or Princeton.

Alexis neatly gathered up all her notes and biology book and placed them into her binder then into her backpack, which she slipped over her shoulder, then walked out the door.

When she came down into the kitchen, Alexis saw that no one was around shrugging Alexis quickly fixed herself a small bowl of Coco Puff's, then sat down and ate it, once she was done; Alexis slipped her backpack back on again, grabbed her car keys, and walked out into the garage through the kitchen door.

Once she was in the car, Alexis flipped on the garage door switch, turned on the car ignition, then drove off to school.

On the way to school, Alexis stops by her friend Michelle's house.

"Well if it isn't the amazing Nancy Drew." Alexis heard Michelle say teasingly as she pulled up to the side in front of Michelle's front gate.

All of Alexis's friends nicknamed her "_Nancy Drew." _Due to her dream career of being a detective, and plus the fact her car is a blue convertible and her complete collection of Nancy Drew Mystery books.

Alexis rolled her eyes, while shaking her head and laughing.

"Shut up and get in." Alexis said, unlocking the passenger's side door "hurry up or we'll be late for school."

"Yes mam!" Michelle said, giving off an army's salute, then getting into Alexis's car.

"So are you ready for today's Bio test," Michelle asked, as they drove into the school's parking lot. "I hear it's going to be brutal."

"I'd better be," Alexis said, parking near the schools entrance "or I won't be able to go or enjoy the trip with my cousin Daphne this summer at all!"

"I still can't believe you actually managed to talk your parent's into letting you go."

"I know, nether can I!"

Alexis's older cousin Daphne was a college student at Coolsville university, who along with 4 other friends and their dog solved mysteries. Just before the beginning of the school year; Daphne called up inviting Alexis to come along on a trip with her and her friends to some parts of the world at the beginning of summer break, knowing her parent's wouldn't let her go to due to the fact they would think it's extremely dangerous for _their precious daughter,_ Alexis begged, pleaded, and graveled to her parent's for 2 whole month's to let her go. Alexis managed to convince her parents by promising to keep up all perfect marks for the entire school year. Knowing that, that would be a piece of cake, Alexis called Daphne telling her to leave an extra seat for her for the trip.

Now that the school year was already within in it's winter break period, Alexis wasn't so sure. The past couple of weeks, had Alexis starting to get stressed out. She was starting to become restless and tired, and the times she did managed to fall asleep she'd wake up in a cold sweat.

Knowing that it was just all the pressure she was putting on herself, Alexis couldn't help but wonder deep down inside that maybe something was seriously wrong with her.

"So you ready to go to trig?" she heard Michelle asks, who's already out of the car.

Breaking out of her daydreaming, Alexis nodded, grabbing her bag, gets out and locks the car, then and walks into the school's main building arm and arm with Michelle.


End file.
